A traffic light is an important feature in traffic control today. Preferably, a traffic light is mounted adjacent to an intersection. With the amount of traffic passing through an intersection, it is not unusual for a traffic light to be struck by a vehicle.
When the traffic light is struck by a vehicle, it requires a great deal of work to replace the traffic light and get the traffic light back in operation and functioning, without the possibility of the whole intersection being disrupted. Such an accident can tie up the intersection for a substantial period of time and lead to dangers for the other traffic passing around and through the intersection, without traffic light control. Although it is a given feature that the traffic light may be struck, it is desired to minimize the damage caused by the striking.
If the traffic light itself can breakaway without suffering substantial damage to the mounting post, great advantages are obtained. There is a much more simple solution to remount the traffic light on the mounting post, than it is to reestablish the mounting post. In this fashion, the quicker the traffic light is remounted and reactivated, the better the situation is. If the traffic light can be designed so that the traffic light can be strong and supported while at the same time yielding to a blow without damaging the mounting post, the great advantage are obtained.
Positioning of the light assembly at the intersection is also very important. The traffic light assembly must be visible. Yet such traffic light assemblies must provide a clearance for traffic at the intersection. Clearance at the intersection and visibility of the traffic light assembly have contrary functions. One factor cannot usually be maximized without minimizing the other factor. If both visibility and clearance of the traffic light housing in the traffic assembly can be maximized, great advantages can be realized.